


Atrévete a Aceptarlo

by NaGaKi108



Series: Spanish!Song-English!Fic [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: But still, he was going to have to tell Logan, to grow a pair and own up to what they have.





	Atrévete a Aceptarlo

**Author's Note:**

> This particular songfic is based on "Atrevete a Aceptarlo" from Stereo 3

__**[You Know What I Mean….  
no no, no tiene nada de malo   
no no, uh]**

Roman stared at his teacher with half lidded eyes, Logan –or Mister Sanders- had started teaching when Roman was in his fourth year at college and since the beginning he had felt an inevitable attraction towards the stoic man.

__**[Diles la verdad  
No me pidas más, que espere afuera, eso no es normal   
Qué importa la edad   
Diles lo que, me dijiste a mi   
que te enamoraste….de mi corazón.]**

He had made his intentions clear, and Logan had answered back, but now? Now he was asking Roman to wait for him outside, away from teachers and students, away from judging eyes.

There were only five years of difference between them, with Logan being 27 and Roman 22, but to Roman that wasn’t important.

__**[Yo creo que es normal  
que la gente mire sin entender   
No sientas vergüenza de mi   
no no, no tienes para que mentirles   
no no, no tiene nada de malo   
¿por qué negar lo que hay entre tu y yo?]**

He knew Logan felt weird dating a student, but was it really a big problem if the student was already a legally adult? In Roman’s opinion people could think what they wanted.

__**[Atrévete a aceptarlo  
No puedes negar que todo este tiempo llevas escondido nuestro amor   
Atrévete a quererme   
Yo ya no soy el niño que tú conociste tanto tiempo atrás   
Atrévete a aceptarlo   
como explicar…como entender   
Acepta que te enamoraste de mí]**

Logan just had to accept it, and Roman just wanted him to be brave.

All of Logan’s friends knew, they had met each other’s parents and close friends, they were serious.

And yet Logan still feared.

He could always get another job! And Roman was graduating this year!

_**[No tengas miedo  
no lo niegues más ]** _

Roman closed his eyes and smirked, at least the important people knew. But still, he was going to have to tell Logan, to grow a pair and own up to what they have.

__**[Atrevete a aceptarlo  
No puedes negar que todo este tiempo llevas escondido nuestroamor   
Atrevete a quererme   
Que ya no soy el niño que tu conociste tanto tiempo atras   
Atrevete a aceptarlo   
Acepta que te enamoraste de mi]**

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr  
> Analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
